Travel alarm clocks are commodity items which are difficult to differentiate by function or operation. Most "designer" versions use unique style features or decorative details, but the basic function or operation is common. Typically, a travel alarm clock is enclosed in a case for protection during travel. It is then opened and set up by the user at the destination. There is usually a bit of fumbling involved as the heavy body of the clock loosely pivots forward and must be urged into the bottom retaining section.
Moving a set up travel alarm clock often causes the clock to fold down, and then it must be set up again. The loose pivots and hinges used on most travel alarm clocks do not evoke the aura of luxury regardless of the jeweled carefully designed appearance; even when closed, loose fitting parts may jiggle.